


Just The Beginning

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), (I created a past is that still canon divergence), (at least it was light in TJ's POV), (way too many of them), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Year! Atsumu, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Second Year! Daishou, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: And when their lips meet, Suguru thinks he gets the meaning of the word ‘complete’.Or,TJ has a new rareship they adopted.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, only SuguTsumu brainrot... brrr...
> 
> Thank you, [Enno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine) for giving me this bettered version of my original idea!

Suguru has never been this excited before.

Nohebi has beaten two teams already, and they’re about to go against the next team now.

_Is my wrist itchy or is that—_

His soulmate decided to send him a message, it seems. He finds a scratched ‘ _are you here too or what?’_ on the inside of his wrist. He finds that odd. 

_Here where?_

He tries to throw that feeling off when his team faces their opposing team.

_Inarizaki_.

Suguru knows that the other team is favoured to win here. But that doesn’t mean he won’t give it his best.

“Oya?” a voice catches his voice. “Might want to cover that up, _little snake_.”

“Cover what up?” Suguru hisses back at the voice. “You might want to check your attitude, _little fox_.”

The boy in front of him is gorgeous. And it doesn’t matter what he meant anymore, because that beauty is what captured Suguru’s heart.

_Is he… is he my fucking soulmate?_ Suguru’s eyes widen as much as they’ll allow when it dawns on him. _That fucker was looking at my wrist, wasn’t he? Was he looking at everyone’s wrist? That’s fucking weird!_

“Good luck,” the fox whispers before they head over to their spots.

///

The first set went to the foxes. 

Suguru soon learnt that the fox’s name is Atsumu, and that he has a twin brother. They’re both on the team, and they’re both fucking hard to play against. It’s like they can read each other’s mind as long as they’re on the court.

“Fucking foxes,” Suguru hears Hiroo cuss out. “What have you been up to?”

“I think I found my soulmate,” he replies dumbly.

“Cool, now get your fucking head in the game,” Hiroo hisses at him.

///

They lost.

And now Nohebi’s about to return home.

“Hey!”

Suguru can’t believe his possible soulmate actually sought him out.

“Hey?” he plays dumb.

“I'm borrowing him for a second!” is all Atsumu says before dragging Suguru away.

“What do you want?” he hisses as soon as they’re away from his teammates.

“I wanted to talk to ya,” Atsumu hums. “I don’t think I had the time to introduce myself.”

“No,” he hisses again. “And I don’t care. You’re from Hyogo, aren’t you?”

“So?” Atsumu looks like he’s actually hurt.

“That means there is distance between the two of us, you idiot,” he sighs. “I can’t stand being far away from my soulmate.”

“And you’re going to let that affect us?” Atsumu looks like he’s _really_ hurt.

“Yes,” he turns around. “Don’t look for me.”

“Are ya going to try for the Nationals again next year?” Atsumu calls out.

“Of course, I am,” Suguru looks back to smirk at the first-year fox. “What else would I be trying to do?”

///

_Fucking cats_.

It’s been a year since Suguru’s fateful first meeting with his soulmate.

He’s been hearing a lot about Miya Atsumu since. He keeps getting the skin-messages (as he calls them) every so often. He doesn’t really like them, but they’re cute, he won’t lie.

Atsumu never scratched on his number for some reason.

And that hurt Suguru more than he'd like to admit.

_Why won’t you give me your number, Atsumu?_ he wonders as he plays with the volleyball. _Am I not your soulmate?_

///

Days pass by and time for the Nationals comes. He goes to the stadium since he’s got nothing better to do. He finds an empty seat and decides to watch a random match.

And that match happens to be the one between Karasuno and Inarizaki.

_Atsumu…_ it’s easy to spot Atsumu even up in the audience. _I missed you…_

It was aggravating.

To see all these skin-messages but not able to see his soulmate in person. To know for sure that his soulmate exists but not able to communicate apart from the skin-messages…

_I wish I never knew you existed but at the same time…_ Suguru tries to contain his tear that’s trying to sneak its way past. _I’m so glad you’re teaching me these emotions._

///

Karasuno wins.

And Suguru makes a beeline towards the way Inarizaki headed out.

“Atsumu!” he calls out, hoping the setter hears him.

“… Suguru?” Atsumu sounds perplexed. “Nohebi didn’t make it to the Nationals…”

“Wow, thanks for rubbing that in, asshole,” he hisses at his soulmate. “It’s not like—”

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Atsumu decides for them, dragging them away towards a less crowded corridor.

“Now, will ya tell me what’s up?” Atsumu growls.

“I missed you?” Suguru’s words come out as a question. “Fuck, why do you make me so nervous?”

“It’s okay, ya make me nervous too,” Atsumu grins. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry about what?”

“Everythin’,” Atsumu cups Suguru’s face in his hands and bumps their foreheads together.

“I was the dickhead who tried to push you away because I was afraid of commitment,” Suguru leans against the warmth Atsumu is providing.

Atsumu tilts his head for an angle for a kiss, but Suguru backs away.

“I’ll only kiss you if you can become the champion next year, little fox,” Suguru whispers.

“Oh, is that a promise?”

“It’s an incentive.”

And when their lips meet, Suguru thinks he gets the meaning of the word ‘complete’.


End file.
